Exercise equipment for conditioning and toning muscles has existed in a variety of forms. The majority of such equipment for most part has been large, bulky and expensive except for garment type items. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,654; 3,759,510; 4,384,369; 5,033,123; 5,109,546; 5,465,428; 5,708,976; 5,842,859; 5,875,491; 5,897,423; 5,921,945; 5,978,965; 6,258,014; and 6,656,097.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 describes an exercise garment including a helmet, jacket, armlets, gloves, belt, shorts, thigh leggings, calf leggings and boots with these components being detachably connected together for the use of a total composite garment or for the use separately in various combinations, each component of the total garment having exterior pockets which may be filled or partially filled with a particular weight material of various densities. This exercise garment is cumbersome and should be worn on the outside, not underneath the clothes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,123 relates to a garment that comprises a pair of trousers and optionally a solid upper jacket to form a combination suit. This garment is worn in such activities as lumbering and sporting where considerable body bending is involved. These trousers and jacket are worn on the outside, not as an undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,546 relates to an exercise suit with form fitting pants and pullover top made of stretchable material having reinforcing segments with helically wound leg and arm resistance bands attached integrally to the suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,893 relates to an inflatable exercise belt for placement around the abdomen of a user includes a substantially belt-shaped body. A selectively inflatable air chamber is disposed at a first end portion of the belt. A backing is disposed adjacent to the inflatable air chamber so that when the inflatable air chamber is inflated, it expands in a direction away from the backing thereby exerting pressure on the abdomen of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,097 relates to an exercise kit having a lightweight foundation article of clothing having at least a pair of elongated pockets. An elongated bent elastomeric urethane member is secured within desired ones of the pockets and provides resistance when deformed and no resistance when restored resiliently to its original shape. The method of using the kit includes performing physical activities that includes movement of at least some portion of the body sufficient to cause the urethane member to deform and to provide sufficient resistance to the movement to tone the muscles of the user experiencing such resistance.
While such garments may have been satisfactory for certain situations, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved exercise garment and kit, which is comfortable to wear and which provides good muscle toning without causing unwanted and undesired muscle strain or soreness.